User talk:Dandybot/Archive 1
Ohai! Welcome to the wiki first of all. Don't feel bad when ppl trash your builds etc, always happen to the first builds you post (and ppl are generally asses here :3 don't worry, soon you'll be one too). Second, might want to read this when asking ppl to test your build ^^. Last of all, sorry to disappoint you but your nickname has to reflect your username as per PvX:SIGN, which is currently does not :< Anyway, have fun ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 12:59, 20 August 2008 (EDT) First, thanks.. Yeh, but people deserve/should expect getting flamed if they volunteer for putting builds and stuff up in public places. --Chaos Messenger 15:01, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :Hey, nice to see you here, too. (Viper, from GWiki →) --'› Srs Beans ' 15:15, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::I was gonna go troll Sazzy's page, but I saw this and decided to say hai... HAI! King Dethlok in-game. Big (<3) PEW!! 18:13, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :Yep, welcome to Wiki Savvy <3 Iffyyyyyyyyy http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build_talk:N/A_HB_MoI_Necro Suck less. --71.229 19:14, 18 December 2008 (EST) :All in time. --'—Chaos Messenger 19:19, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::I vote suck more ^^ Goodnight L A :::Anything for you, honey. -.-' '—Chaos Messenger 15:12, 20 December 2008 (EST) Your signature Its icon must be exclusive for the signature as per PvX:SIGN. Please reupload it under a different name and use that one. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 08:09, 23 December 2008 (EST) Friendly Reminder from your Neighborhood Radio Shack ® Check out my build, Goodnight L A :I don't know about GvG builds, and I would've appreciated a link. --'—Santa's Messenger 05:10, 30 December 2008 (EST) ::That was a link, silly Goodnight L A '-Chao ' This, gentlemen, is starting to be a pain in the ass. --'—Santa's Messenger ' 19:32, 1 January 2009 (EST) Testing because this acted weird a moment ago. --'-Chao ' 19:40, 1 January 2009 (EST) Sig Pic added a redirect to it -- 12:57, 2 January 2009 (EST) :Thanks, didn't know how to do it. --'-Chao ' 13:03, 2 January 2009 (EST) ::Np-- remove your rate. from Build:Mo/Me Solo Cap, this is unique and unposted build and deals massive dmg + u hel with evry cast i use this build daily and it is inferior to no monk builds Pitbull23701 21:12, 4 January 2009 (EST) :It is a dupe of the other one. 6 or so of the skills are the same. ~~ 21:12, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::Spear of light is terrible.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 21:14, 4 January 2009 (EST) :::bane signet pwns-- ChristmasRelyk 21:18, 4 January 2009 (EST) :Not even going to consider before you actually give a link of it. I don't know if it got removed this fast, because I couldn't get to it by typing "Build:Mo/Me Solo Cap" and by pressing Go. The other build is just better. --'-Chao 12:36, 5 January 2009 (EST) Build:A/N Lingering Wound or then we can just gank a target with the OP Palm Strike and make it need a res instead of a heal. The healing redux cap is at 40%, so LC is enough. The 2nd bar is better, and you need an IAS. You need to change you vote. I switched the second build for it. Also, we have several A/N builds vetted that have no IAS. Trust me when I say that -40% healing benefit + DW is pretty sick. I know PS is OP, but I'm betting it will get nerfed in the next update and this build really isn't a 1-1-0 is it? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:37, 5 January 2009 (EST) Lornar's Race I deem you worthy to race me. What's your fastest character? If possible, a D/A vs. D/A race would be nice. Idk when I'll be on but just add me as Eighth Octavarium. 19:06, 11 January 2009 19:06, 11 January 2009 (EST) :I run on Ranger and Warrior, but I dislike Dervs over anything :> Ranger v Ranger or War v War? I might be able to get my Derv runnable after loads of effort, but I'd never use it ^^ --'-Chao ' 08:29, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::Yeah dervs fail. I don't have a ranger or warrrior. I used to have a warrior but I wiped my account about six months ago. All I have left is my monk. 10:26, 12 January 2009 10:26, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::Ugh, then it won't really work. D/A's spamming Dash and Pious are too fast for fair competition. --'-Chao ' 10:28, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::::I can do Mo/R, Mo/W or Mo/A. Your choice. 16:50, 12 January 2009 16:50, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::::Whichever you prefer. R/A, R/D, W/A or W/Me? /Mo's are slow and I'm not used to W/D's :3 --'-Chao ' 17:09, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::::::How about Mo/A versus R/A? Death's Charge and Dark Prison as the legal steps and any other title skills. 19:57, 12 January 2009 19:57, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Energy advantage, but alright. Rassas are slow :D --'-Chao ' 08:24, 13 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::Energy Advantage? Nah I run with 35 energy. I kind of hate running nowadays so I was never pressed to make an armor set just for running. 16:41, 15 January 2009 :::::::::Regen difference. --'› Srs Beans ' 17:20, 15 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Expertise? I'm just assuming you run with Zojun's and Dodge. But stances are less than half your build I'm sure. Lol 18:42, 15 January 2009 :::::::::::Expertise only affects Ranger Skills. Rank skills etc are unaffected and I run with quite little energy. --'-Chao ' 07:34, 16 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::Expertise affects all Ranger skills, Binding Rituals, Touch skills and physical attacks. Your stances give you a better boost if that helps. Mine is pretty much constant 25%. 09:32, 16 January 2009 :::::::::::::But not Dash :P which you will be spamming. R/D is better in all ways ;P --'-Chao ' 09:34, 16 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::I don't even come close to spamming it. I start off with it then use Dark Escape for 26 seconds...then start with Dash again. 10:10, 16 January 2009 :::::::::::::::r10 Delver? :O --'-Chao ' 10:12, 16 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::R9. 10:23, 16 January 2009 :::::::::::::::::Orite, rounding. My runners are r1/r0 norn and have no other ranks. I play PvE on my nec. --'-Chao ' 10:24, 16 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::::I PvE with my monk. I have a derv and sin that enver see play time. 10:47, 16 January 2009 ::::::::::::::::::Maybe its just me but playing H/H through PvE with Monk is big pain. --Anonimous. 10:58, 16 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::My only tip would be checking this so you don't have to wand to get 'em to attack <3 --'› Srs Beans ' 12:47, 16 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::I love my monk. She fucking pwns. I take two nuker heroes and that's usually enough damage. 18:47, 16 January 2009 :::::::::::::::::::::Orite, some people don't need to bring hero monks, but then again, you can't troll wiki and play at the same like me. --'-Chao ' 18:49, 16 January 2009 (EST) Userboxes, usertalk anonimous, stuff ?--'› Srs Beans ' 15:15, 14 January 2009 (EST) :Yeh. :D --'-Chao ' 15:18, 14 January 2009 (EST) | With love, Goodnight :<3 --'-Chao ' 03:31, 20 January 2009 (EST) Your vote on Build:R/W_Coward_Turret do u just spam coward on charge or do u actually coordinate it? :/ [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested]][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 09:29, 20 January 2009 (EST) :I'd prefer being able to spam it, but I can't get everything. Upped vote to acceptable. --'-Chao ' 11:33, 20 January 2009 (EST) Try one of these Eh, I'm not into emo stuff, so I don't know if you'll like them or not. Let me know if you want me to change the wording. 17:04, 26 January 2009 :<3 Life is fun. The pics are fine but the texts give a bad impression of me :3 "Welcome" as normal and "Got your first build trashed yet?" as a text to the 2nd pic, I love the impression on his face. The 1st is overly done and can be well used if followed/preceded by the right text. --'-Chao ' 17:12, 26 January 2009 (EST) ::btw I'll go sleep but thanks in advantage. --'-Chao ' 17:21, 26 January 2009 (EST) Tnx for the hints you pass on to me all the time ;) [[User:I Predict A Riot|'I Predict A Riot eeek!']] 17:42, 26 January 2009 (EST) :np. still needs a redirect. gonna try do it for you :o --'-Chao ' 09:16, 27 January 2009 (EST) Welcome --Relyk 11:26, 27 January 2009 (EST) :quite a few in fact. --'-Chao ' 11:27, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::moo--Relyk 11:28, 27 January 2009 (EST) Your signature is pretty fucking long in the edit window, could you just remove the link to your contribs? It's not like anyone ever checks or cares about that stuff. - (talk) 07:39, 29 January 2009 (EST) :okie. not that it'd get much shorter :> --'-Chao ' 07:41, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::I'm vain. Redirect on pic :3 --'-Chaos- ' 07:48, 29 January 2009 (EST) Userbox Ideas ~ ''Goodnight ~ ''Goodnight ~ ''Goodnight ~ ''Goodnight :wat? --'-Chaos- ' 09:46, 3 February 2009 (EST) The leg humping Dear Chaos, :This letter is to address the issue of leg humping which has been occuring recently. :Where as at one time it was mildly amusing, may I even dare to say...cute, :now it has become a burden to my daily amusement while trolling pvx. :I have the highest regards for your attempted trolling of me, because :I myself enjoy a good trolling; however, I would appreciate this phase :of penis-jockying to come to an end. ::With My Warmest Regards, ::Karate Jesus (Talk | ) ( 14:59, 3 February 2009 - ) :::I even tried to reduce the amount of KJ-related posts after you first accused me of trolling you. --'-Chaos- ' 08:40, 4 February 2009 (EST) Brage It doesn't matter that it ends with Bstrike, as what you do as a good warrior is enter Frenzy as soon as you Bstrike and spikespikespike ;o Ricky vantof 10:30, 9 February 2009 (EST) :The monk uses Shield Bash on my Bull's and runs away while I'm on the ground with no IMS and the monk is far away, so it actually is true :D --'-Chaos- ' 10:37, 9 February 2009 (EST) ::Monks rarely Sbash Bstrike tbh, and when they do you get your spear (in case there's nobody in your vincity) and charge your adrenaline while in frenzy, so it takes like 3 seconds to get Brage back up. Ricky vantof 10:43, 9 February 2009 (EST) :::Wussup guys? --Anonimous. D: 10:53, 9 February 2009 (EST) ::::I sbash bstrike--Relyk 10:58, 9 February 2009 (EST) :::::I dont use sbash coz iPvE and its useless there. --Anonimous. D: 11:00, 9 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Actually i find it quite useful for norn tournament--Relyk 11:03, 9 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Maybe just that nft isnt general pve anyway, I went through nft without Shield Bash and it was ok. --Anonimous. D: 11:07, 9 February 2009 (EST) Mo/Me Healing Mine Watcher I appreciate your rating but would like to point out that in the effectiveness department, this build is designed to keep more then one miner alive and not jsut one. By keeping all the miners alive you are able to keep a strong offence on a mine which in tern allows it to defend itself better whiel you provide healing and interupts of AOE and nukes when they are needed. I please ask that you revise your rating. -- Zealous010 09:24, 9 February 2009 (EST) :It takes time to learn to accept votes as they are unless they're completely retarded or make untrue statements, in which case a bm tends to know to remove them. --'-Chaos- ' 09:39, 10 February 2009 (EST) :: i know that not all votes count, i however find that it is very fustrating to find out how poeple rate builds, and then have a flawed way used in a rating. If you say that you didn't even test the build let alone not paly the game, your vote should be removed. NOt yours personally but you knwo what i mean. -- Zealous010 09:59, 9 February 2009 (EST) :::people rarely test out builds before they vote. pvx would be swarmed by builds that never get into a category because people would need to do so much testing. --'-Chaos- ' 10:05, 10 February 2009 (EST) BIG FUCKING ANNOYING PEOPLE THIS WAY ^ Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 15:52, 13 February 2009 (EST) :FISHELS IS CORRECT, CHAOS YOU ARE A SMELLY. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 15:53, 13 February 2009 (EST) ::HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF SHAMPOO OR DEODORANT, I PROMISE YOU, ITS WOULD DO THE SAME MIRACLE TO YOU AS AIDS WOULD. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 15:56, 13 February 2009 (EST) :::WUT? WAT'S A SHAMPOO? But the doctor did explain to me what AIDS is. --'-Chaos- ' 16:57, 13 February 2009 (EST) Wtf? Wtf is the above section about? >.> Nu userpage! :) -- Goodnight :Since when am I supposed to know what the discussions on my talk page are about? --'-Chaos- ''' 12:46, 14 February 2009 (EST) ::PS - did you find the hidden spam in my sandbox? btw, i stole your sandbox link shamelessly :D -- ''Goodnight 14:59, 14 February 2009 (EST) :::Never looked at your sandbox :3 --'-Chaos- ' 14:59, 14 February 2009 (EST) ... Are you now part of the ever-increasing amount of people who troll PvX and never get on? ''Good[[User talk:Goodnight L A|night L A ''-- EDIT: your sig fails. :been for a while. I'm on like 30min/day during which I observe GvG.. --'-Chaos- ' 17:03, 14 February 2009 (EST) Build:N/E_Virulence_Condition_Spammer I would like you to reconsider your vote, as the build doesn't work in any way similar to a curses build, and effectiveness cannot be compared directly as you do, each build fufills a different role. As for AB, it doesn't work like a MM either, if MM>(insert random build) is reason enough to vote bad, there would only be 5 or less AB builds. Thanks in advance. (Said shortly, up your vote and i won't bother you anymore ;) Zyber 08:41, 15 February 2009 (EST) :I don't see many good necros in ab anyways. --'-Chaos- ' 08:59, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::I don't see many good people in AB at all. Zyber 09:36, 15 February 2009 (EST) :::Yup, but buildwise. --'-Chaos- ' 09:52, 15 February 2009 (EST) Anyone else having issues with PvX atm? --'-Chaos- ' 17:13, 15 February 2009 (EST) Lol I suck at running? lol, →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 17:33, 15 February 2009 (EST) :To avoid dumb flaming I'll just variant Dodge/Zojun's to make your vote pointless.. Escape is worth 2.8? The best running stance there is right after Dash. --'-Chaos- ' 17:35, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::Done.. I don't give a crap if you're able to D/A Droks or not.. Who needs survivability if you don't suck at running? And the droks run lols at the recharge of a skill you need like once an area or every 2 minutes, when it's basically an optional anyways. --'-Chaos- ' 17:40, 15 February 2009 (EST) :::Nothing other than other, the assassin variant can only be used for running sparse amount of places, and the droks version is terrbile. sorry :(. atleast im rating it higher than 0-0-0. →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 19:52, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::::The sin variant can be used in Desert, Ascalon, about whole Nightfall, those Factions places that are runnable and also around Maguuma/Kryta.. The monk variant is the best way for a Rammo to run Droks, although I don't suggest using it for a Droks run, it's the best viable option.. As pointed out, it's also pretty much like a guide. -- 19:54, 15 February 2009 (EST) :::::Padding my post count on your userpage. What's with the picture policy now? I didn't understand it. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Goodnight L A ( ) . ::::::There's a difference between signing with three and no tildes =/ it came outta nowhere. You need to tag images you post depending on where they're from -- 21:37, 15 February 2009 (EST) :::::::bleh. what's the policy for sigs? ? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Goodnight L A ( ) . ::::::::Wut? I have my sig substituted because it's so long.. if you post an image you upload it with "Upload file" and add a redirect.. -- 21:49, 15 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::I was re-reading the article, they need to clear it up imo. But still, i think they asked for a { {Sig:imagename.xxx} } tag... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Goodnight L A ( ) . ::::::::::Preferences -> check raw sig -> enter HTML 22:00, 15 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::(don't think that's her issue..) Just copypaste what they say and substitute words, or steal of someone elses pic. I heard you're good at c/p. -- 22:01, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::My issue's just how to save my sig. and yes, I have level 100 in c/p. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Goodnight L A ( ) . :::::::::::::Link to your sig/post the code here. -- 22:04, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::I'm trying out a few of the sigs from the site Jesus gave me. Some look REALLY nice. :D —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Goodnight L A ( ) . :::::::::::::::gl.. -> sleep -- 22:13, 15 February 2009 (EST) Anon #Anon has the both the ability and skills to improve our PvE section. Damn the popularity contests. -- 05:51, 16 February 2009 (EST) #:Why hasn't he then? [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 05:55, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::He has, in fact. But mostly people oppose whatever he says which makes it harder. He fixed the Cleave War, Triple Chop war, Imbagon, D-slash war, some Crit Scythe, smiteball etc and some random builds posted by noobs. -- 05:57, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::Why're you so for Anon getting the BM status? What has he done to deserve this edorsement? 11:53, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::I agree with LA. After going through all of his contribs AND knowing him from the time that he started, I still don't see what makes him qualified. Look, assholes can make good BMs, but shitty players who just bitch on PvP builds don't qualify. (→11:56, 16 February 2009 - ) ::::::Assholes that know their stuff ARE BMs. person that knows their stuff is a BM. 11:58, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::EDIT: Why not just let him soup up the PvE builds without making him a BM. He/She (don't know the person personally (redundancy ftw)) can work on builds without getting a special status. Isn't that the idea behind wikis? 12:00, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::I'm not really obsessed with him becoming a BM, but I rarely can look at an argument I deem wrong without responding to it, which leads me defending him. I already gave up on the Anon-BM thought before Mafaraxas RfBM'd him, because I realized the community wouldn't accept him. -- 14:38, 16 February 2009 (EST) your signature needs to subst every time. i'm trying to get rid of that template bullshit, and the only reason you have a template to begin with is because your signature breaks policy by being ridiculously long. change your sig to comply with policy and subst it, ASAP. -Auron 16:01, 16 February 2009 (EST) :As soon as I get what your point was, other than my sig being ridiculously long. -- 16:05, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::template sigs are bad--Relyk 16:06, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::Hmm.. Need to make a pic then? :D -- 16:07, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::It's for the best really. Otherwise, if I went to here and dumped in like 5MB of text it would pretty much fuck up every page you've signed on. - 16:09, 16 February 2009 (EST) is english hard these days or something? http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Sign_your_comments#Transclusion.2Ftemplate -Auron 16:12, 16 February 2009 (EST) -- 16:14, 16 February 2009 (EST) :i can make funny userboxes too. fix your signature. -Auron 16:15, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::That's not even a joke. But will do. -- 16:18, 16 February 2009 (EST) Cliche. —''The preceding trolling attempt was added by'' Chaos (talk) 16:31, 16 February 2009 (EST). :no matter how dumb it actually was fun.. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was added by'' Chaos (talk) . 16:43, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::fixed your box. -Auron 08:30, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::Cheers. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 08:33, 17 February 2009 (EST) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build_talk:E/Rt_Blinding_Surge We has a winrar. --'Oj'▲' ' 12:34, 17 February 2009 (EST) :LJ should've seen it coming. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 12:35, 17 February 2009 (EST) Ups Sorry, but actually I can't sign... This is user Didi and I'm using a MacBook that fails a lot, not even allowing me to play GW, on which I cannot find the waves :p :hmm.. then sign with --Didi? --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 12:50, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::Get on every once in a while? 16:56, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::I was on earlier today :> --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 17:23, 17 February 2009 (EST) Lolwut? http://tinyurl.com/ynupj4 :Information on gw2 and d3 is yummy--Relyk 17:34, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::Iffy gtfo. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 17:38, 17 February 2009 (EST) Don't talk like you know Cute McMonkey, because you don't :< Ricky vantof 18:16, 17 February 2009 (EST) :Not in the acceptance note of your doomed-to-fail/uncool rfa page, really. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 18:18, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::Don't talk like you know Cute McMonkey, because you don't :< Ricky vantof 18:21, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::;o he got stuck on the gear. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 18:22, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::Next time you pretend to know any of the cool people's phrases I will tell you you are a faggot, okay? :< Ricky vantof 18:25, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::I've never pretended/tried to be a cool kid so gtfo. It's just fail to put monkey where you put it. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 18:27, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Stop. Arguing. And open the link again. 18:27, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::I think I'll ignore Iffy for a while. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 18:29, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::You don't know Cute McMonkey, so how can you know where to use it? You can't. Oh by the way, you're a faggot. Ricky vantof 18:29, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::chaos fails lol--Relyk 18:30, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::Not like I'd care. I'm not here for the buttsecks I get for sucking people off. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 18:31, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Ask Jebus, we like giving guys like you buttsex :) Ricky vantof 18:31, 17 February 2009 (EST) didn't know which one would be better. (→18:33, 17 February 2009 - ) :Neither one is really fit for this =/ shop one ;o --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 18:34, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::The bunny is funny =) 18:35, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::I like the banana better, but to each his/her own. (→18:36, 17 February 2009 - ) ::::Guess so. Make a cat one xD 18:37, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::Needs more innovation. Make an emo one. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 18:38, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Lol...I'm not on my home or work comp, so I can't make either. Plus I already made you two emo ones Chaos. (→18:39, 17 February 2009 - ) :::::::Dan has needs that have gone un-remarked XD 18:40, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::But I'm no cat.. Such a shame. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 18:41, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::Make a giraffe with a dildo in his/her mouth :O 18:43, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::That pic would prolly gonna get removed for being an NPA. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 18:45, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::It'd be funny as hell while it was on. 18:56, 17 February 2009 (EST) Troll less please ^Life 20:05, 17 February 2009 (EST) :Wow, he was being polite. Sure. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 20:06, 17 February 2009 (EST) :Stop being PvE elitist. I'm getting sick of people coming here and acting like PvE is a plausible area to be "proud" and "an expert" about. Unless its farming and running, the rest comes down to tanks or imbagons. --Guild of Deals talk 20:07, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::PvE and elitist kind of doesn't fit into the same sentence. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 20:08, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::I have rights to my own opinions. Opinions=allowed. Trolling=gtfo. Life 20:09, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::You dont have to have Imbagon for everything to "win" pve and tanking is pretty skillful job. --Anonimous. D: 20:14, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::And tbh, if you're doing PvE right, shit should die before anything can be hit by a spear. Life 20:15, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::That doesnt rly happen with 1 player and heros in hm unless your blowing stuff up with roj--Relyk 20:17, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::If we're talking about tanks and imbagons, why are you 1 player with heroes? Life 20:18, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::You done being autistic? I want to archive. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 20:19, 17 February 2009 (EST)